Lights
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2010 |dg = |mode = Solo |difficulty = Easy |effort =Low |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to |gc = (Arrows) |perf = Aurélie Sériné |nowc = Lights LightsSHI (Showtime) |nogm = 1 (Classic) 2 (Mashup) |lc = |mashup = Pink Hair ( ) |pictos= 131 (Classic) 131 (Mashup) |audio = |dura = 3:33 }}Ellie Goulding tarafından "Lights" , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı at kuyruğu bağlı uzun siyah saçlı bir kadındır. Neon mor başlıklı bir gömlek, koyu mor tozluk, mavi topuklu ayakkabılar ve altın takılar takıyor. Kıyafeti koro sırasında kırmızıya döner. Arka Plan Rutin, galaktik bir yıldız alanı gibi görünen şeyde gerçekleşir. Pembe ışıklar etrafında döner ve etrafta dönen turuncu ışıklar tarafından yakından takip edilir. Koro sırasında arka planın ortasında büyük bir beyaz ışık belirir. Daha turuncu ışıklar da var ve pembe ışıklar yok oluyor. Işıklar dansçının hareketlerini takip eder. Gold Moves Klasik Bu rutinde 1 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves: Kollarınızla bir daire çizin. Lights pictos-sprite gold move.png|Gold Move Lights gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup Mashup'ta her ikisi de aynı olan 2 Gold Moves var: Her İki Gold Moves : Ellerinizle iki kez alkışlayın. (Maps) Mad Gold.png|Both Gold Moves LightsMashupGMInGame.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Mashup has a Mashup with the theme of Pink Hair, which can be unlocked with 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for the Wii). It features dancers with pink hair. It is only available for the Wii and eighth-generation consoles. Dancers *''Maps'' *''I Will Survive'' *''You Make Me Feel...'' *''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' (Remake) *''Maps'' GM1 *''Just Dance'' *''Oh No!'' *''Chiwawa'' *''Just Dance'' *''I Will Survive'' *''You Make Me Feel...'' *''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' (Remake) *''Maps'' GM2 *''Just Dance'' *''Oh No!'' *''Chiwawa'' *''Just Dance'' *''U Can’t Touch This'' (Remake) *''I Will Survive'' *''Just Dance'' *''Oh No!'' *''Chiwawa'' *''Just Dance'' *''U Can’t Touch This'' (Remake) *''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' *''Chiwawa'' Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashup: *''Want To Want Me'' Dance Quests *Rainbow Captions makes an appearance through Party Master Modes. *Fire Goddess *Grab ’Em All *Praise The Sun *Throw Down Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia * Oyun, birinci ayet ve koro ile ikinci ayet ve ikinci ve üçüncü korolarla aynı müziği kullanan radyo düzenlemesini kullanır. ** Ek olarak, köprüden geçen parça sona ermektedir. Gallery Game Files Lights.png|'' '' Lightsmu cover generic.png|'' '' (Mashup) Lightsst.jpg|'' '' (Showtime) Lights cover albumcoach.png| album coach Lightsshi cover albumcoach.png|Showtime s album coach tex1 64x64 m b6c9f5b66c4fdbb5 14.png| album background Lights_BC.jpg| cover 286.png|Avatar 200286.png|Golden avatar 300286.png|Diamond avatar lights pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Lights Menu.gif|''Lights'' on the menu lights mashup selection.png|Mashup on the menu Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-34-1.jpg|''Lights'' on the menu (2017) Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-34-12.jpg| coach selection screen (2017) Promotional Images Just-Dance-2016-060815-018.png|Coach Lightsjd2016.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 392328.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 392329.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 Behind the Scenes lights bts.png|Behind the scenes Beta Elements lights beta pictos.png|Beta pictograms Others Lightsbg.png|Background Videos Official Music Videos Ellie Goulding - Lights Ellie Goulding - Lights (Alternative Music Video) Teasers Lights - Gameplay Teaser (US) Lights - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2016 - Lights - Ellie Goulding - 5 Stars Lights - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2017 unlimited Lights 5 stars Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Lights Lights - Just Dance 2019 Lights - Just Dance 2020 'Mashup' Lights (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 'Showtime' Lights (Showtime) - Just Dance 2016 Extraction Lights - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Beta Elements Just Dance 2016 - Lights (beta coach color scheme) References Site Navigation it:Lights es:Lights de:Lights en:Lights Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Ellie Goulding Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2016 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Showtime Şarkıları Kategori:Aurélie Sériné